


Batman And Robin: Every Hero Has a Price.

by Deepizzaguy



Category: Batman (1966), James Gordon - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping, beauty peagant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepizzaguy/pseuds/Deepizzaguy
Summary: This story is an updated version of the Batman television series called "Green Ice" and "Deep Freeze" when Batman and Robin were blamed by a reporter in Gotham City that a beauty queen that is kidnapped by Mister Freeze who wants to marry a Miss Iceland will cause Gotham City to be plunged into a winter season during the summer. Can Wordgirl and her friends The Lexicon Bandits save Batman and Robin from being celebrated heroes to outlaws?





	1. Summer In Gotham City

**Author's Note:**

> The differences from the television show and this fan fiction is that Becky Botsford who is secretly Wordgirl as well as her cousins identical twins Donna and Debi Moreno as well as their close friend Gabrielle "Dee Dee" Squirrel are in town to have a gymnastics exhibition to benefit the Gotham City Policeman's Ball.   
> The line that every hero has a price is based on former pro wrestler Ted Dibiase's book "Everybody Has A Price."

At this time in Gotham City which is the day after the Fourth Of July the weather is so hot you can fry an egg on the street. Becky Botsford who is the company of her parents Tim and Sally Botsford and her pet monkey Bob are currently in their hotel room at the Best Rest Hotel watching their favorite cartoon the "Pretty Princess Magic Hour". 

Becky's cousins Donna and Debi Moreno are in the company of their parents Ronnie and Jacqueline Moreno who are watching the baseball games that star the Gotham Knights versus the Central City Road Runners in Central City.

In the other hotel room next to the Botsford family and the Moreno family is Gabrielle "Dee Dee" Squirrel who is the company of her parents Robert and Valerie Squirrel who are watching a video tape delayed broadcast of women's gymnastics which is the Gotham City Gymnastics show that features teenagers of both genders in a competition to see which members will be going to a world gymnastics competition in Canada later that year.

Everything seems to be normal this day except for the very hot weather that coincides with a Miss Continental Beauty Pageant that has beauty queen contestants from around the U S competing in a beauty pageant to tour the nation to give speeches of causes that they believe in.

Gotham City Commissioner James Gordon is speaking to his assistant Chief O' Hara by telling his top officer "Chief O' Hara it is so hot in our city that you and I could fried an egg on the street outside the building."

Chief O' Hara tells Gordon "I agree with you James. And to think that we will have the company of the Fair City Detective Robert Squirrel. I understand that his daughter Gabrielle is one of the top vaulters in the region with her patented 'Vault Of Death' that she uses in her shows. I just wonder if Squirrel is her real last name or a stage name?"

Gordon replies to the police chief "Her last name is real. Her dad told me that she does not like to called 'Gabby' or 'Squirrel Girl' even though she looks like a young Gabrielle Douglas the former Olympic gymnast champion facially."

At this time Mister Freeze who is a criminal that must wear a costume and stay in rooms that are in a cool setting due to an accident when he was trying to avoid being captured by Batman and Robin a year ago was trapped inside a freezer at the Gotham Ice Storage. Mister Freeze during the time that was inside the freezer developed his powers to give his enemies to literally freeze in their tracks by the use of his freeze ray.

Mister Freeze who is seen with his two henchmen inside an ice cream truck tells his henchmen "Guys, we are at that the target zone. A beauty pageant. Our plan to kidnap one of the contestants who represents Iceland, I will have her marry me and have Batman and Robin as outlaws of this town."

Henchmen number one tells his boss "I like the idea. Having the people turn on Batman and Robin and you getting married is a sweet deal." More to come, I do not own the characters of Batman, Robin and Wordgirl.


	2. A beauty queen contestant gets kidnapped by Mister Freeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara Gordon who is the daughter of Gotham City Police Commissioner James Gordon is working undercover as one of the Miss National Beauty Pageant since Colonial Fair City Detective Robert Squirrel received word from one of his underworld contacts named Matches Malone (Batman's undercover name) that a villain named Mister Freeze plans to kidnap one of the contestants but who will it be remains a mystery.

Barbara Gordon is currently in the women's dressing room inside the Gotham City Auditorium where the Miss National Beauty Pageant is being hold to crown the most beautiful young lady who will represent the United States in a national competition later in the autumn in New York City New York. Barbara is wearing her one piece silver colored swimsuit standing next to Miss Iceland who is wearing her burnt orange one piece bathing suit standing in front of a mirror as she is adjusting her blond locks.

Then at this point Mister Freeze and his two henchmen who are known as #1 and #2 respectively somehow manage to get inside the auditorium via the back door where they was not any security officers to check that no interlopers enter the dressing room without permission.

Mr. Freeze tells his two henchmen "Okay you two, you know what to do. Throw this net over the blonde haired lady standing next to the auburn haired lady, After Miss Iceland gets kidnapped, I will introduce myself to the other contestants and we will leave this area after that we can say 'Word Up.' (Huh? Does Mister Freeze know anything of Wordgirl?)

Barbara is then shocked to see the trio of guys entering the women's dressing while all of the contestants are wearing their one piece bathing suits but with out their sashes on them as all of a sudden a net is tossed by the two henchmen of Mister Freeze as Miss Iceland is helpless to do anything about it as the net covers her body like a glove.

Mister Freeze then tells all of the contestants "Sorry I cannot take all of you as my hostages. My plan to make Batman and Robin hated by the people in this city will be arriving soon. Goodbye ladies."

Barbara then is carrying on her right ear an earpiece where she speaks to Detective Squirrel by saying to him as he is in his hotel room with his wife Valerie (nee Valerie Heath) and their only daughter Gabrielle "Dee Dee" Squirrel as he tells Barbara on her earpiece in a soft tone of voice "Okay what when down there?"

Barbara then tells Robert "A man wearing a suit that looks like something to keep him cold and his two henchmen who are wearing aqua blue sweaters have kidnapped Miss Iceland. Do you have any idea why this happened?"

Detective Squirrel then tells Barbara "Most likely who are talking about is Mister Freeze, if I can read between the tea leaves, his plan is to have Miss Iceland his queen as his wife. I will have to contact Batman and Robin to find out."

Barbara then tells Detective Squirrel "No problem. I am close friends with the dynamic duo as well as Commissioner Gordon. How is the wife and kid doing?"

Detective Squirrel tells Barbara "Great. As you know Gabriele is in town to do an exhibition show with the beauty queen contestants. It appears that a monkey wrench has been thrown into the mixture. Contact me when something new comes up. Over and out."

Barbara replies to the detective "Roger that."

In the meantime as Mister Freeze and his two henchmen are driving an ice cream truck away from the beauty pageant venue, the truck's next stop is going to visit Commissioner Gordon's Office to start "Operation Freeze It." on both the Commissioner and his Police Chief O' Hara as a way to get the attention of Batman and Robin. Make that Batgirl as well since she is part of the team. More to come. I do not own the characters of Batman and Wordgirl.


	3. Mister Freeze invades the Gotham City Police Department

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mister Freeze who Is one of Batman and Robin coldest villains in terms of using his powers to turn anything warm into a deep freeze state has started his plan by kidnapping a Miss Iceland. His next phase is to invade the Gotham City Police Department by having Commissioner James Gordon and his Police Chief O' Hara singing the blues.

At this time Barbara Gordon has decided to leave the dressing room where Miss Iceland was kidnapped by Mister Freeze to go visit her father James Gordon at the police headquarters where she feels that her dad will in the crosshairs of Mister Freeze 's plan to strike fear into the people in Gotham City.

Barbara tells the other beauty queens in a tense voice "I hate to leave this room and leave the scene. I am going to follow Mister Freeze and see where he is headed. After I change from my bathing suit into something that won't attract the citizens of this city to think I am making a publicity stunt." All of the other beauty queen contestants tell Barbara in unison "Good bye Barbara. Good luck."

At this time Mister Freeze is inside an ice cream truck that has his two henchmen and his beauty queen hostage Miss Iceland who has a gag in her mouth to prevent from crying out for help while she is sitting down with her hands tied behind her back.

Mister Freeze then tells the beauty queen contestant "My dear, the first phase of my plan to make Batman and Robin becoming the outlaws of Gotham City shall begin. Henchman #1, drive this ice cream truck outside of Gotham City Police Headquarters. I will enter the building through a side of the building and give Commissioner Gordon and Chief O' Hara my calling card that my intention of being rich and married to a beauty queen of my choice will become a reality."

Then Barbara uses a cellphone to contact Detective Robert Squirrel who is at this hotel room with his wife Valerie and his daughter Gabrielle who is getting ready to go to the venue where she will be practicing her gymnastics routine before the show is scheduled to start in a few hours. The phone rings as Detective Squirrel picks up the cellphone and says "Detective Squirrel speaking. How can I help you?"

Barbara Gordon tells Detective Squirrel "Detective Squirrel. it is me. Batgirl. I am on the trail of where I believe that Mister Freeze is heading which is likely the Gotham City Police Headquarters. Have you contacted Batman and Robin yet? I tried to contact them but no one answers the phone. Over?"

Detective Squirrel tells Batgirl in a tense voice "Keep calm and stay focused. I know that Batman and Robin are the headliners in this town. However I am sure that the duo of heroes in this city will be found sooner or later. Stay in touch. Ciao."

Batgirl then hears the cellphone click as she says to herself "Ciao? I thought the detective was Panamanian. Oh silly me."

Then as soon as Mister Freeze enters the building on the front door, he greets the desk clerk by asking him "Hello officer. I am looking for the office of the Commissioner. Can you tell me where it is?"

Before the desk clerk officer can reply, Mister Freeze then shoots him with a freeze ray from his weapon with puts the officer in a state of suspended animation as he is walking toward the office of Commissioner Gordon and Chief O' Hara who are discussing how hot the weather is Gotham City when Mister Freeze sees his chance to accomplish his first goal by telling both officers "Peek a boo. Now you two are going to feel some fine winter melodies courtesy of me." Then Mister Freeze fires his cold freezing ray which comes out like snowflakes as both Chief O' Hara and Commissioner Gordon feel the effects of the cold snowflakes as they are about to pass out from the cold when Mister Freeze leaves as he is seen laughing when suddenly Batgirl appears as she stares at the villain.

Batgirl tells Mister Freeze "Do you plan to surrender now? Or do I have to do things the hard way?"

Mister Freeze tells Batgirl "Batgirl. If I knew you were coming, I would have baked you a cake. Instead get ready for the big chill. Then he fires a cold ray blast at the female heroine who is caught dead in her tracks as she is a frozen version of herself. Then Mister Freeze leaves the building laughing so hard that the Joker would be proud of him. More to come. I do not own the characters of Batman and Wordgirl.


	4. Bruce and Richard Learn The Harsh Truth of Their Guests That They Are Aliens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce Wayne and his ward Richard Grayson (I know it is Dick but some internet site censor that name) are in Bruce Wayne's mansion giving a tour of his home to Becky Botsford, her young brother T J and her parents Sally and Tim as well as the Moreno and Squirrel families since he wants to know about the works of Colonial Fair City Detective Robert Squirrel and his former partner Ronnie "Pops" Moreno when they worked with the Portobelo Panama Police Department.

While the Gotham City Police Department started to look like an iced filled arena due to the work of the evil Mister Freeze using his freeze ray on anyone who tried to stop him including Batgirl who along with Gotham City Police Commissioner James Gordon and Chief O' Hara who are frozen like ice statues, Bruce Wayne has a chat with Robert Squirrel and his former partner Ronnie "Pops" Moreno about their work with the Portobelo Panama Police Department who were part of a foursome of horse riders known as the "Four Raiders" since they would ride horses to crack houses to bust up street gangs and drug dealers along with their former partners Omar Moreno (no relation to Ronnie) and Rodney Gatun.

Bruce asks Ronnie in a voice of curiousness "I understand that you saved Robert's life once during a raid of a gang related crime involving cocaine. How did it work out? Richard and myself want to know."

Ronnie explains to Bruce and Richard who are in the company of their relatives "Okay this is the way I remember the events that happened of what was going to be our last case before both of us moved to Fair City. My insider gave all of us a hot tip that a four members of a street gang that had terrorized the town of Fort San Lorenzo by selling cocaine to young kids. The name of my inside tipster is Tobey McAllister Junior who is the father of Tobey McAllister III who lives in Fair City. When we got the call at the police headquarters, our team was called into action to ride our horses to a lonely home that was close to an abandoned church. Omar and Rodney as well as Robert and myself managed to tip toe carefully to the home when one of the gang members threw a cigarette that was lit that struck me in the leg. I tried to keep quiet but the pain was too much for me to bear. I simply yelled 'Garbage' (in Spanish) and then the gang leader then said to his mates in Spanish 'The pigs are here. Get your weapons ready to take them out.' 

Then Robert tells Bruce and Richard as well as the others listening "Then I tell the other members in Spanish 'The last time someone called us 'pigs' we decided to go after them like gangbusters like a four defensive lineman after a running back, the gang started to shoot at us with their rifles. I will able to kick down as well as avoid getting hit by gunfire by using my tumbling skills that my daughter has inherited to place a rifle in the face on one of the gang members who was caught by surprise due to my quickness."

Sad to say his partner had a rifle stuck in my right ear as he came from behind and said in Spanish "Sorry to waste you bud. This in not your lucky day. Then all of a sudden Ronnie jumped the gang member who has the rifle stuck near my ear and he said to the gang member 'Kaboom. Game over.' I swear that Ronnie has the speed of a gazelle to grab the rifle away from me while the other gang members were frozen in their tracks due to the quick lightning speed we executed the raid and put an end to the their crime spree that evening. The four gang members were taken into custody and are now spending a long stretch in prison. in Panama's toughest prisons in Colon."

Then all of a sudden the red telephone that is in Bruce Wayne's private room rings as Alfred Pennyworth who is Bruce's butler goes over to answer the telephone as Alfred picks up the receiver and hears Commissioner Gordon say in a stammering tone of voice "Bat-man...help us...please."

Alfred then tells Commissioner Gordon "I will contact him sir." Then after everyone applauds the story of the former Portobelo police officers, Alfred comes in as he clears his throat to make a hand gesture to Bruce that he and Richard are needed in the private study.

Alfred tells Bruce and Richard "It was Commissioner Gordon. There seems to be trouble at the Gotham City Headquarters. I suggest that you and Master Richard contact Batman and Robin."

Bruce tells Alfred "Better than that. Let me invite the detective and his partner to join Batman and Robin to assist them. Batman and Robin are going to need all of the help they can dealing with this criminal activity.'

Alfred tells Bruce "Good idea sir. I could swear that the two police officers that told their story could be aliens."

Bruce tells Alfred "How do you know?"

Alfred tells Bruce "Sir, there are rumors of aliens from another planet that spent some time in Panama before they came to Fair City." Then Alfred shows the newspaper images of Wordgirl, her partner monkey Captain Huggyface, her cousins identical twins Donna and Debi Isthmus and their new mate Isthmus "Panama" Squirrel posing with a smiling faces in a standing pose near the cannons that look over the Caribbean Sea in Portobelo Panama.

Richard then says "Holy alien invasion. Say it ain't so Bruce."

In the meantime back at the ice cream truck Mister Freeze who is looking over the shoulder of Miss Iceland tells his hostage who has her mouth covered by a cloth to prevent her from screaming for help "My little darling. The plan is falling into place. First you will marry me, then Batman and Robin will be as hated in this city as that football referee in New Orleans that screwed the home team in the football playoffs." More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl and Batman.


	5. Batman And Robin And Their New Teammates Arrive At Police Headquarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Richard Grayson and Bruce Wayne realize that something is going on at Gotham City Police Headquarters that prompted the appearance of Batman and Robin, Bruce and his ward decide to bring along the Moreno twins Donna and Debi as well as their cousin Becky Botsford and their close friend Gabrielle "Dee Dee" Squirrel to learn firsthand the methods of their crime fighting skills.

After Bruce Wayne and Richard Grayson figure out that due to the fighting skills of Detective Robert Squirrel and his former partner Ronnie "Pops" Moreno to take down a gang of drug dealers when should have eliminated them, they make the decision to invite the two former Portobelo Panama police officers to meet Batman and Robin at police headquarters.

Bruce tells the Squirrel, Moreno and Botsford family "Sorry to cut this tour of my mansion short, but due to unforeseen circumstances, we have to deal with a minor problem in Gotham City. However I would like to asks Detective Squirrel and his partner Ronnie Moreno if you can meet Batman and Robin at the headquarters of the Gotham City Police Department, they would like to mentor them and ask for assistance of handling this criminal activity that seems to be plaguing Gotham City."

Both Robert and Ronnie tell Bruce and Richard "Of course. As former members of the Masked Raiders in Portobelo, it will be our pleasure to in the words of that wrestling announcer 'Be there.'"

Then Bruce and Richard then go into their private room to enter the Batcave to get to their Batmobile and travel to police headquarters as Ronnie, Robert and Tim Botsford who is the dad of Becky Botsford and her pet monkey Bob then thank Alfred Pennyworth for the services of his employers as they are escorted out of the Wayne mansion to their respective autos.

When the two former members of the Portobelo Police get into their autos, their children who are Dee Dee Squirrel and Donna and Debi Moreno ask their dads "Can our alter egos pitch in to assist Batman and Robin?"

Their dads reply "Of course. Remember the slogan 'Strength in numbers.'

In the meantime Becky gets the green light from her dad Tim to join the other members of the team to lend a hand to see if Batman and Robin need their assistance as well as learn crime fighting pointers.

When the Dynamic Duo arrive at the Gotham City Police Headquarters, Robin is amazed that there a lot of television trucks outside the police station as he tells Batman "Holy television coverage Batman. What happened here must be a huge event. I have never seen so many media trucks since the trial of a deceased pop singer who was accused of bothering kids."

Batman says to Robin "The pop singer who is no longer with us was acquitted by a jury of his peers. Get ready to face the music."

At this time Detective Squirrel and Coach Moreno show up as well as Tim Botsford as they are in the visitors parking lot across the street from the police station. The two former Portobelo police officers then walk across the street as Batman and Robin greet them.

Batman tells the two former police officers "Follow us. Let the music begin." All of a sudden Batman hears a trumpet sound that plays the "Fanfare For Rocky" from above as Batman sees Donna and Debi Isthmus, Wordgirl with her pet monkey Captain Huggyface and Isthmus "Panama" Squirrel landing near them.

Then Batman says to the young kid heroes "I have heard of the Teen Titans, however you must be new in town. I am Batman and this is my partner Robin the Teen Wonder."

All of the kid heroes then introduce each other by name and then they shake hands with the Dynamic Duo as they walk inside the building where what they would see would shock them beyond their wildest dreams or nightmares. More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl and Batman.


	6. Shocking. Very shocking.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At this Batman and Robin as well as their new assistants or trainees who are Wordgirl. her pet monkey Captain Huggyface, her cousins identical twins Donna and Debi Isthmus and their close friend Isthmus "Panama" Squirrel who are basically new students along with Colonial Fair City Detective Robert Squirrel and Woodview Elementary teacher Ronnie "Pops" Moreno are going to see a crime scene which made James Bond say "Shocking. Very shocking."

As all of the members of the Lexicon Bandits as well as the two members of the Portobelo (Panama) police team members of the Masked Raiders and our lead heroes Batman and Robin enter the headquarters of the Gotham City Police Department, Batman tells his guests "Age before beauty."

Wordgirl who is walking inside the building followed by her mates and the others is shocked to see what appears to be an ice skating rink instead of a police station hustling with police officers who are this time stiff as boards covered in ice from head to toe. Wordgirl chokes a couple of time as she says "Oh my goodness. I have not seen so many people in a frozen statue looks in a very long time."

Donna Isthmus tells Wordgirl "Ahem, cousin. Correct me if I am wrong but I do remember a Miss Power who is an alien from another planet along with her partner that strange looking creature named Colonel Gigglecheeks making a request to 'train' you. Tell them Panama what happened after that."

Panama Squirrel who is known as the History Nut tells Wordgirl and Huggyface in front of the others "What I understand reading the history books at the spaceship hideout near the River Hato campus (Donna makes the hand gesture not to reveal the location of their hideout to the Squirrel) is that Miss Power attempted to have you rule the world with bully power. Since I have respect you due to the sensitive nature of your battle, let is just say you have the power to freeze people."

Batman then asks Wordgirl "You were not by any chance at this venue about thirty minutes ago?"

Wordgirl tells Batman in a tone of slight anger "Batman. Are you suggesting that due to a minor error in judgement by being trained by Miss Power before Huggy and myself found a way to send her and the Colonel back to outer space after finding a way to neutralize her bully power, I would use my power for evil? Mistaken identity."

Batman tells Wordgirl "No need to be testy. Every detective has to find out who the suspect is in a crime to narrow down the field of play so Robin and myself can find the culprit. So far you have passed the test since your reputation as a heroine is you are not perfect. But you are willing to learn from your mistakes."

Then Debi Isthmus tells Batman and Robin "The day that Wordgirl turns rogue on her own will, it will be the day when the musical group 'Becky And Her Raiders' play a halftime show at the Big Game at Rommel Fernandez Stadium in Panama City Panama. They are still waiting for an invitation."

Meantime Batman then sees Batgirl frozen in a block of ice. Batman then uses an ice pick to break the ice to free Batgirl who at this time sneezes once from the cold. Batgirl then tells Batman "Thanks Batman. Just for the record, who are the two gentlemen with you and the youngsters. Your extended family? Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Batman tells Batgirl "First of all, bless you. Second the detective with the brown fedora hat is Colonial Fair City detective Robert Squirrel. His partner who is wearing the white fedora hat is Ronnie "Pops" Moreno. He and Robert were members of the Portobelo (Panama) group called 'The Masked Raiders' they were considered an elite group of crime fighters during their time in Panama.

Meanwhile back at the hideout of Mister Freeze, the cold villain has his prisoner Miss Iceland inside a steel cage that looks like a prison cell. Miss Iceland tells Mister Freeze in a tone of anger "Do I look like a wrestler that belongs inside of a cage?"

Mister Freeze tells the beauty queen "Just for the record, I like Japanese lady wrestling. But since Jaguar Yokota was not available, I selected you to be my bride."

Miss Iceland tells Mister Freeze "Never in your wildest dreams that will happen. I entered a beauty contest. Not a pawn to be your spouse."

Mister Freeze then tells henchman #1 "Henchman, just turn the temperature just a little bit colder. The cold temperature will change her mind since she will value her life more than being a beauty queen."

Miss Iceland then tells Mister Freeze "This never happened to that former beauty queen who became a successful actress and singer after she gave up her title after some photographs appeared playing baseball for a team in Panama City Panama before she entered the beauty pageant business." Huh? I do not own the characters of Batman and Wordgirl.


	7. After The Shock Of Seeing Freezing Policemen. What Is Next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Batman uses an ice pick to free Batgirl from her block of ice trap, Ronnie "Pops" Moreno an his close friend Robert Squirrel do their part to free Commissioner Gordon and Chief O' Hara from their blocks of ice by using blowtorches to melt the ice on the two top law enforcement officers in Gotham City. The torches were on a low flame not to harm anyone.

By the time all of the police officers at the Gotham City Police Headquarters had been freed by the members of the Lexicon Bandits with Donna Isthmus using her heat vision to a low temperature and her young sibling Debi using a B note from her trumpet Louisa to melt the ice of all of the remaining officers, Commissioner Gordon gave the order to allow members of the Gotham City press core to come in and ask questions to the super heroes from the Gotham City area as well as the Lexicon Bandits about the events that happened a few minutes ago.

What would happen next is that a local reporter for the Gotham City Gazette named Nellie Majors who makes Todd "Scoops" Ming who is one of the few people close to Becky Botsford who knows that she is Wordgirl look like a conservative reporter by comparison is ready to ask Batman and Robin as well the other heroes in the office of the Commissioner of Gotham City some very tough hardball questions.

Batman is standing at the podium surrounded by Robin, Batgirl, Wordgirl, her monkey partner Captain Huggyface as well as friendly rival Isthmus "Panama" Squirrel as well as Wordgirl's cousins identical twins Donna and Debi Isthmus making an opening statement which is "Thank you ladies and gentlemen of the media of Gotham City, my name is Batman, I am in the company of Robin The Teen Wonder, Batgirl, my guests from Fair City who are Wordgirl who is in the company of her monkey partner Captain Huggyface, her cousins Donna and Debi Isthmus (when their names care called out the heroes raise their hands to make the reporters feel welcome even though the twins do raise their hands at the same time which gets a chuckle from Commissioner Gordon) Isthmus "Panama" Squirrel, Fair City Detective (Robert clears his throat to tell Batman it is Colonial Fair City) I mean Colonial Fair City Detective Robert Squirrel and Woodview Elementary P E teacher Ronnie "Pops" Moreno (which gets some boos from members of the press since Ronnie got angry with one of them suggesting that he was mean to a reporter in New York City if he was an alien when he was on the roster of the New York Yankees baseball team when Ronnie replayed to that reporter who invaded his privacy by telling that reporter by telling that reporter 'Did I beat up an actor who stars in a television show about the music industry and call him racial slurs? No.') 

Then a male reporter asks Batman "Do you have any idea who is behind this crime wave that has our town in panic?"

Robin then chimes in by answering the reporter "It appears to be the work of Mister Freeze."

At this time Detective Squirrel whispers to Pops "Looks like Robin stuck his foot in his mouth again." Pops nods as Panama Squirrel as well as the other members of the Lexicon Bandits do facepalms.

Then Batman tells the reporters "Please excuse Robin's comments. We have no solid proof that it was the work of Mister Freeze at this time."

Then Batgirl chimes in by saying "Excuse me Batman. I did encounter someone who looks like Mister Freeze use a weapon to stop me dead in my tracks a while back. If I am lying then may Wordgirl get struck with lightning."

Wordgirl in a tone of anger asks Batgirl "What is this? Pick on Wordgirl Day?" Everyone in the room has a great laugh at her remark.

Then suddenly out of the blue a young man who is in teen years bring in a small box that contains money inside of a small black box as he hands it to Batman who is shocked beyond words. The young man tells Batman "Compliments of an admirer of yours."

Then Nellie accuses Batman for not giving her an answer that she wanted to hear by telling him "It appears that the world's greatest detective Is keeping tight lipped about what really happened here. I can see why you all wear masks with the exception of the young lady in the red pajamas."

Wordgirl tells Nellie "These red pajamas as you call them are my costume to battle criminals in Fair City. Now you are going to learn who I am." As Wordgirl attempts to fly after Nellie, her team members are holding her back from attacking the reporter as Nellie is held back as well by her fellow reporters. More to come.


	8. Damage Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the clash of egos between the female reporter named Nellie Majors who calls out Wordgirl for wearing her "Red Pajamas" which is her crime fighting costume comes to an end, Batman and Robin as well as Batgirl are going to have to face the music for not giving reporters in Gotham City what they wanted.

After the brief scuffle that happened at Gotham City Police Headquarters has come to an end. Gotham City Police Commissioner James Gordon Is hot under the collar Nellie Majors who at this time is being restrained by her fellow reporters after she wanted to go after Wordgirl who in the words of her close friend Isthmus "Panama" Squirrel would say "She blew a fuse." while she had to restrain her friend from attacking a reporter in Gotham City that is known for asking tough questions, Commissioner Gordon tells Nellie and Wordgirl in a loud voice "As Commissioner of the Gotham City Police Department, I will not allow you to smear the good name of Batman, Robin and Batgirl as well as their guests from Fair City by making false accusations of being on the take. Now everyone calm down."

Nellie then tells Wordgirl "Red pajamas girl, do you want a piece of me? I am right here. It is evident that I have struck a nerve with all of you by exposing your evil deeds by accepting bribes since you are covering up for a crime wave in Gotham City. My readers are going to love reading this story from the 'Gotham Herald' next issue. Goodbye."

Then Wordgirl tells Nellie as she leaves the room "For your information Miss Majors, my name is Wordgirl. If my red pajamas I mean my uniform offends any of you, then you can kiss my..." a this time Donna Isthmus covers her cousin's mouth with her right hand as Wordgirl starts to mumble something inaudible as Donna says to Nellie who has at this time left the room by saying "Pardon my cousin. She was going to say 'Kiss my lips.' Right cousin?:

Then Wordgirl tells her cousin Donna "Thanks Donna. You are right I was going to say lips. Not the term used to describe a donkey." Then Commissioner Gordon as well as Chief O ' Hara look in shock that a preteen would have such a mean streak in her,

Commissioner Gordon tells O' Hara "These alien super heroes are growing up fast these days." O' Hara nods in agreement as Wordgirl calms down as the reporters leave the room disappointed that the super heroes from Gotham City and Fair City did not give them what they wanted in terms of a juicy story for their newspapers.

When the press conference is finished all of the super heroes from Gotham City and Fair City receive thanks from Commissioner Gordon, Chief O' Hara and the police force inside the headquarters as they all receive autographs from all of the heroes as well as from former Portobelo Panama officers Ronnie "Pops" Moreno and Detective Robert Squirrel as Batgirl tells Wordgirl "Not to sound nosy. Why did you blow up in anger when Nellie called out your work clothes red you know what?"

Wordgirl tells Batgirl "The same reason your partner in crime Batman hates being called 'Pointy ears.' His behavior is like a tree. It grew on me. It was a work."

Batgirl asks Wordgirl "A work?" Please explain."

Wordgirl then defines the meaning of the word 'work' for Batgirl "Work in pro wrestling lingo means an act. Just like semi retired heel lady wrestler the Lady Raider does promos by saying on television back in Fair City which goes (imitates her voice) 'Okay Debbye Domino. Now hear this. I will ring your bell from one end of the ring to the other side of the ring until so submit to end the battle.' Does that answer your question?" Batgirl's jaw drops as she is amazed that Wordgirl is a pro wrestling fan. More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl and Batman.


	9. The Beauty Queen And Mister Freeze Have A Nice Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Iceland who is a beauty queen contestant for a national beauty contest that is being held in Gotham City is being held as a prisoner of Mister Freeze. She has no intentions of marrying the criminal that is using her kidnapping to have the people in Gotham City hate their local super heroes.

Meanwhile back at Mister Freeze's hideout which is located inside a building that is not known for the exact location is other than an abandoned building that was once an icehouse the beauty queen who goes by the stage name of Miss Iceland is behind bars as the mean cold villain is staring at her with love in his eyes as she is angry that his henchmen who go by the name Chill and Shivers have left the area where their boss is standing outside the cage.

Miss Iceland who is wearing her yellow colored one piece bathing suit (Okay so it is a bikini. So what?) who tells her captor "Mister Freeze what is it that you want with me? Don't you think that the police will come out of their desk jobs and donut shops to come and try to find me?"

Mister Freeze who then smiles at his prize tells her in a cold tone of voice "Miss Iceland. The media in this city will be too busy writing those mean articles about Batman and Robin being on the take since due to their oath of going by the book are not going to say that I kidnapped you, I mean I ordered your kidnapping. My dream is that you will be Mrs. Freeze. It has a nice ring to it. Get it? Ring?"

Miss Iceland then tells Mister Freeze "I have no plans to marry you outside of my sane mind. It would jeopardize my chances of winning this pageant."

Mister Freeze then tells his prize "Why be concerned about a silly crown on you head? Being Mrs. Freeze will give access to having riches beyond your dreams. I am making you an offer you can't refuse."

Miss Iceland then tells the criminal "Even if you have me inside this cage like an animal at a local zoo, I will never marry you."

Then Mister Freeze tells the beauty queen "By my guest. I shall lower the temperature of this cage as you call it. Maybe by having you feel the chills, you will change your mind."

Then as the temperature is lowered a few degrees, Chill and Shivers appear dressed as Batman (Chill) and Robin (Shivers) as Mister Freeze says "The Dynamic Duo? Oh it is you two my henchmen. Are you guys getting ready to make the real Batman and Robin look like extreme fools?"

Both henchmen say in unison "Yes Mister Freeze."

Mister Freeze tells the duo "We will visit Wayne Manor this evening. Bruce Wayne is holding a huge party for the people in Gotham City. When we make our appearance by stealing all of the baubles of the rich people in town, you two will impersonate those two clowns and make them look like the real dopes that they are. The media will have a field day hating Batman and Robin at even a larger scale than before."

Meanwhile back at Wayne Manor Bruce is with his butler Alfred Pennyworth, his ward Richard "Dick" Grayson and Detective Robert Squirrel and his former partner with the Masked Raiders Ronnie "Pops" Moreno who were police officers who fought street gangs and drug dealers with two other of their mates are inside a board room as Bruce who knows that Squirrel and Moreno are aliens from Lexicon "Pops and Robert. How would you two handle a campaign of hate back in Fair City? I have a feeling that Batman and Robin will be facing the wrath of hate from the people in Gotham City."

Robert tells Bruce who is with his butler and his ward "Very simple Bruce, Dick and Alfred. My daughter Gabriele who is the Fair City champ of girl's gymnastics when she does shows outside of the Superman and Panama Squirrel gymnasium in Colonial Fair City gets so many boos from the crowd since the media thinks that she is an alien due to a fake news story from the Fair City Times (winks at the heroes) tells me "Dad have these people been drinking again? I never heard some many boos in my lifetime?' I answer her 'These people here care for you. If you came to this venue with absolute silence, either we are deaf or ignorant.' Everyone in the room gets a great laugh at Robert's remark. More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl and Batman.


	10. Mister Freeze Makes His Demands Known To Prevent Gotham City From Being A Winter Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millionaire Bruce Wayne has a huge plan to have a party in his mansion for the people of Gotham City as a way of thanking them for their support of his business ventures for many years.  
> What Bruce and his ward Richard "Dick" Grayson do not know is that Mister Freeze and his henchmen who will be disguised as Batman and Robin will serve their boss by having the two super heroes of Gotham City make the late Crimson Grasshopper look like Captain America by comparison.

After the children of the Moreno, Squirrel and Botsford families are back in their hotels playing video games with their mothers with them, Gotham City Police Commissioner James Gordon who is the company of his top police officer Chief O' Hara are in the company of Colonial Fair City Detective Robert Squirrel and his former partner with the Portobelo Panama with the Masked Raiders who are there to assist the Gotham Police Officers to learn their combat tactics that they brought from the nation in Central America to learn how to deal with extremely dangerous criminals have a game plan to deal with Mister Freeze if he has intentions to rob the guests at the party.

Commissioner Gordon then tells Robert "I understand that you and your former partner Ronnie have dealt with criminals like Mister Freeze in the past. Any tips you can give us on how to handle what he has on his mind if he decides to steal items from myself and the guests?"

Robert tells the Commissioner and Chief O' Hara "We have one way to lessen the blow of Mister Freeze coming to steal your valuables. Replace the real jewels and money that the guest will have with 'funny money' and 'funny jewelry' so when Mister Freeze steals the baubles from all of us, he will be so red faced from anger that he will come out of hiding and tell us where he has his beauty queen who is likely his hostage so Batman and Robin can rescue her and take him into custody,"

Then all of a sudden a telephone rings inside the office of Commissioner Gordon. As Gordon picks up the telephone, Mister Freeze who is on the other line when he tells Commissioner Gordon "This is Mister Freeze. My demands are simple. For me to release the beauty queen and prevent a deep freeze in Gotham City even though it is summer. I demand a ransom of $50 million dollars in cash within 48 hours."

Commissioner Gordon then tells Mister Freeze "That price is too steep for the city to pay you."

Mister Freeze then tells Commissioner Gordon "Too bad because after 48 hours, if I do not see any of the loot in my possession, then Gotham City will be a frozen city covered in ice. That is all." Click.

Then Chief O' Hara tells Commissioner Gordon "You act like you have seen a ghost."

Commissioner Gordon then tells his assist "Chief O' Hara, you do not know the half of it. Mister Freeze is asking $50 million dollars to prevent this city into becoming a winter wonderland within 48 hours. We are doomed."

Meanwhile at the Gotham City Y, Barbara Gordon who is the daughter of Commissioner Gordon is watching Gabrielle "Dee Dee" Squirrel who is a junior level gymnast doing her floor exercises on the gym floor to the Dennis Coffey song "Scorpio" as Dee Dee does a great dance number to the instrumental song by dancing to the beats from the Congo drums by doing her handstands to move around like a ballerina while wearing her white leotards. 

When the song is finished Barbara is telling Gabrielle "Not to sound offensive, you look like a young Gabby Douglas."

Gabrielle tells Barbara "No offense taken. Some people believe that I am Gabby's younger sister. In fact I was in line to play her as a younger version of herself in a movie about her life except for one thing.":

Barbara asks Gabrielle "What was the reason?"

Gabrielle tells Barbara "I told them I was an alien from Lexicon. The producer of the movie then told me 'Sure I am Steve Trevor', Then when I showed a picture of Wordgirl he told me in a voice of being shocked 'Aliens are taking over the Earth. Thank you for trying out for this movie. You can go now.' Then you should have seen Gabby's reaction."

Barbara asks Gabrielle "What happened with Gabby?"

Gabrielle tells Barbara "She then says and I quote her 'There is a God in Heaven after all.'" More to come. I do not own the characters of Batman and Wordgirl.


	11. Bruce Wayne Will Be Holding A Party At His Mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce Wayne who is secretly Batman and his ward Richard "Dick" Grayson who is secretly Robin are in a race against time to stop the evil plan of Mister Freeze to turn Gotham City to a winter wonderland not to mention try to repair the name of the Guardian Angels of Gotham City that is being tarnished by a report that the two heroes can be bought with bribes from their enemies.

Back at the Gotham City Y, Gabrielle "Dee Dee" Squirrel has shocked Barbara Gordon who is secretly Batgirl by doing what is called breaking kayfabe by telling Barbara that she in an alien from Lexicon which is considered taboo that an alien superhero should reveal secrets about themselves since their family members will feel the wrath of their enemies.

Barbara who is shock mode tells Gabrielle "You know what you did is breaking kayfabe. All superheroes that I know of do keep their secret identities a secret from the general public. What did happen to Gabby Douglas? Did she squeal on you?"

Gabrielle tells Barbara in a voice of humor "Of course not. If Gabby was to tell anyone about my origins without my permission, she would be laughed out of any public place that she makes appearances since I am not a household name outside of Fair City. Now what the plans of having to deal with Mister Freeze now that Batman and Robin are as likeable as anyone who streams on social media a huge crime these days due to sensitive issues." (She is talking about the shooting in New Zealand).

Barbara tells Gabrielle "Bruce Wayne is holding a party for businessmen in this town as a way to thank the people of this town for supporting his business ventures. There is one catch though."

Gabrielle tells Barbara "What is the catch?'

Barbara tells Gabrielle "Since the party is at night, it will be only for adults over the age of 18. Now I would be able to contact Batgirl to run a spy mission to make sure that Mister Freeze and his henchmen do not try anything like crashing the party. Mister Freeze is known for his love of money from millionaires to steal for his own benefit. Now it is time for you to hit the showers and get ready for your rest time with your mates."

Gabrielle tells Barbara "Fair enough. Shower time, here I come."

In the meantime back at Wayne Mansion, Bruce Wayne and his ward Dick Grayson are speaking to their butler Alfred Pennyworth who basically serves as not only Bruce's butler but his parent who raised him after the death of Bruce's parents in Crime Alley when Bruce was a young boy.

Alfred tells his boss and his ward "Master Bruce and Master Dick, there is a report that Mister Freeze will turn our city into a winter wonderland if he does not receive $50,000,000 million dollars in less than two days. With the reputation that Batman and Robin have as outlaws who can be bought by villains by bribery, it concerns me."

Bruce tells Alfred "Not to panic, Batman and Robin have the services of Batgirl as our backup quarterback. However we will have the plan of using funny money and funny jewels so Mister Freeze gets so much eggs on his face, he will look like an omelet."

At this time Mister Freeze and his two henchmen Chill and Shivers are in their auto going to Wayne Mansion to make Batman and Robin look foolish in their attempts to stop the criminals from stealing the money and jewels from the guests.

What they do not know is that Ronnie "Pops" Moreno and his former partner with the Masked Raiders Robert Squirrel who were one half of the famous police special forces in Portobelo Panama will have the services of their children the Isthmus Sisters, their cousin Wordgirl on one team and Robert's daughter Isthmus "Panama" Squirrel as lookouts along with Batgirl to make their attempt to stop Mister Freeze from taking Gotham City from a warm summer night to a winter wonderland if his desire to get rich falls short of expectations at the deadline. More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl and Batman.


	12. Batgirl To Lead The Lexicon Bandits? How About That?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Operation Funny Money is the plan that is being hatched by former Portobelo Panama detectives Robert Squirrel and his former partner Ronnie "Pops" Moreno to try to get Mister Freeze who has kidnapped a Miss Iceland to marry him or else he will turn down the warm temperature from warm to freezing cold inside her prison in his hideout.  
> With the assistance of the Gotham City media reporter Nellie Majors having Batman and Robin's images as heroes who can be bought by his enemies, the two super heroes with the assistance of the two members of the Masked Raiders will face a tough battle taking down the ice cold villain.

Barbara Gordon who is secretly Batgirl is back in her own pad in Gotham City getting into her crime fighting costume while she is looking at a mirror and saying to herself "How about that? My dream job working with Isthmus "Panama" Squirrel and her mates in an attempt to take down Mister Freeze and his henchmen from stealing the baubles from the millionaires from the richest men and women in this town. For once Batman and Robin will not be telling me to play football with a clipboard on my hand and a baseball cap. Now to...Huh? What is that? My telephone is ringing. Who could be calling me at a time like this?"

Batgirl then picks up the telephone as a voice comes from the other line of the call saying "Hello Ms. Gordon? This is Gabrielle Squirrel. Um...Where does my close friend Isthmus 'Panama' Squirrel have to meet your close friend Batgirl? If the History Nut, the twins (Donna and Debi Isthmus) and Wordgirl are to execute the plan to stop Mister Freeze from taking a withdrawal without permission from the people in Gotham City (Stealing) where do we meet her?"

Batgirl then tells the History Nut who is dressed in her white leotard with a red cape and a red mask over her brown eyes with a medal around her chest that has the star logo of the planet Lexicon on her chest "Meet Batgirl at a building across the street from Wayne Manor. It is a gray building that used to have movies played there before it became a comedy club for up and coming stand up comedians. Be there in about ten minutes. You can't miss me. I am riding a gray motorcycle. Goodbye. Over and out." Click.

Wordgirl who is with her monkey partner Captain Huggyface then tells Panama "Good job. I could not have done a better job myself asking Batgirl for the meeting place. Twins, History Nut and Huggy, it is time for us to go to our meeting place. Now let us go and get ready to tackle some cold and mean villains who want to bankrupt Gotham City." Then all of the heroines then start to fly and Huggyface is riding on the back of his student since he cannot fly.

Meanwhile Mister Freeze and his two henchmen Chill and Shivers are in their ice cream truck as Shivers is driving the van as they are getting near the entrance gate of Wayne Manor when a security guard sees the villains as he asks Mister Freeze "What are you guys doing here? Oh hi Batman and Robin. Are you enjoying your jobs as rogue heroes in this town?"

Then Mister Freeze tells the security guard "Wrong answer. Have a icy good time on us." Then Mister Freeze fires his freeze weapon at the security guard as he is frozen stiff from the weapon hurled at him. Then Shivers drives the van to a parking spot underneath a shady tree as Bruce Wayne, his ward Dick Grayson and his butler Alfred Pennyworth as they greeting the guests as they enter their mansion not knowing that Mister Freeze plans to sock it to Batman and Robin's goody two shoe images from being able to be bought and now as cowards in Gotham City who cannot prevent a mean villain from making an illegal withdrawal from the rich people in Gotham City. More to come. I do not own the characters of Batman and Wordgirl.


	13. The Wheels Of Stopping A Criminal Act Are About To Spin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mister Freeze and his two henchmen Shivers and Chill who are dressed as Batman and Robin impostors have entered the grounds of Wayne Manor to execute their plan to steal money from the rich people in Gotham City at a pool party. The money that Mister Freeze will attempt to steal will in his words "A down payment" to collect $50 million from the people of Gotham City to prevent a cold winter in the summer.

Batgirl is waiting outside a gray building that was a place where old movies, classic comedy shows and stand up comedians paid their dues to get into show business is sitting on her motorcycle waiting for Wordgirl, her pet monkey Captain Huggyface, her cousins identical twins Donna and Debi Isthmus and their close family friend Isthmus "Panama" Squirrel to arrive so they can enter the building and check out what is happening at Wayne Manor since they plan to use a sneak attack on their enemies.

Suddenly out of the sky comes a flying Wordgirl with Captain Huggyface, her cousins the Isthmus Sisters and Panama Squirrel as they land near Batgirl who at this time gets off of her motorcycle to greet the Lexicon heroines.

Batgirl greets the heroines by shaking hands with all of them after they were introduced to one another once again. Batgirl then tells the heroine group "Come inside this building ladies. We will need to get to the second floor of this building to keep a sharp lookout at Wayne manor since the word in the Gotham Herald states that Mister Freeze and his henchmen plan to humiliate Batman and Robin as incompetent clods when it comes to crime fighting. I have my binoculars with me. When I give the signal, all of us form a united team to stop this madness. Any questions?"

Debi Isthmus who is the younger sister of Donna by two minutes asks Batgirl "Not to be the bearer of bad news. But since you cannot fly, how do you intend to fly over there? Grow wings?"

Batgirl tells Debi in a sarcastic manner "For the record, I am not Hawkgirl. One of you will have to carry me toward the venue. But thanks for your input Debi, I just wonder how people put with you."

Debi tells Batgirl "One day at a time. Sweet Jesus."

Batgirl tells Debi "It figures. There is no such thing as an atheist in time of any battle." Everyone has a good laugh at Debi's comments.

Meanwhile back at the venue at Wayne Manor, Bruce Wayne and his ward Dick Grayson have a last minute chat with Colonial Fair City Detective Robert Squirrel. Bruce tells Robert "You know your assignment. Play the role of a police officer hidden from view, when Mister Freeze shows up and ask for the baubles from myself and the guests, you spring into action."

Robert then tells Bruce "I got your backs Bruce and Dick. That cold hearted villain will not know what will hit him. This is even better than playing the role of closer for any baseball team worldwide. You guys have the funny money?"

Dick tells Robert "Right here boss man. We will see you soon."

Then as the guests show up to the party which include the whos who of Gotham City, a recording on an audio cassette tape player plays the song sung by the youth band "Becky And Her Raiders" the song "Am I That Easy To Forget" as Mister Freeze is showing up with his freeze gun making his demand that a robbery is about to start. The wheels are about to spin big time soon. More to come. I do not own the characters of Batman and Wordgirl.


	14. Party Like It Is 2019 at Wayne Mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce Wayne and his ward Richard "Dick" Grayson are ready to get the party that will benefit the charities of Gotham City. They have the inside word that Mister Freeze and his henchmen have plans to steal the money from the guests at the party as a down payment for a $50 million dollar ransom to keep Gotham City from becoming an ice rink in the summer.

While the guests of Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson are dancing to the song sung by the teen singing group "Becky And Her Raiders" called "Am I That Easy To Forget?" on an audio cassette recorder (Bruce does not believe in hiring a disc jockey to spin records at his parties since it is bad for his image) all of a sudden Mister Freeze appears on the scene saying with a voice of enthusiasm "Well hello everyone. The baddest cold hearted villain is in town. Now do not try to be a hero. Put your baubles in my basket that I will be passing around. Any false moves will be your last." 

To put it mildly, everyone in the party most likely is shaking in their pants seeing that it is just Mister Freeze using his freeze gun as his main weapon pointing it at everyone in the party Gotham City Police Commissioner James Gordon is very upset that Mister Freeze is taking his prize gold watch from his wrist. Gordon yells at the villain "You despicable snake. That gold watch is a gift from the people of Gotham City for years of service of being their guardian angel."

Mister Freeze then taunts him by saying to Gordon "You are breaking my heart. It is too bad that yours truly will be relieving you of your precious prize. Finders keepers, losers weepers." Then Colonial Fair City Detective Robert Squirrel is on his ear piece contacting his daughter Isthmus "Panama" Squirrel who is wearing her ear piece while she is standing near Batgirl who is using her binoculars to see what is going on across the former theater where stand up comics did shows in an attempt to enter a television show like those talents shows on syndicated television shows that air worldwide.

Detective Squirrel who is standing away from the swimming pool out of the view of Mister Freeze tells his super hero daughter via a whisper "Panama. This is Detective Squirrel. The mark is working with himself doing his deed of robbing the guests of the Wayne party. Come over here as soon as you can. Bring the gang if you have to. Over."

Then as Batgirl is concentrating on the actions from her lookout point by using her binoculars, Panama tells her dad "Pops. We are getting ready to launch our raid on the Wayne party. See you when we see you." Then Panama taps Batgirl on her right shoulder as she tells the third member of the Batman crew behind Batman and Robin "Batgirl, my dad I mean Detective Squirrel says it is time for our raid team to nip this robbery in the bud. Are you ready for some flying lessons on Air Squirrel?"

Before Batgirl could answer Panama's question, Wordgirl who is in the company of her cousins Donna and Debi Isthmus and her pet monkey Captain Huggyface hear a cry for help from an ice storage building that is around one mile west of their current hideout.

Wordgirl then tells Batgirl "With my super hearing, I could hear the cries of what could be the beauty queen who was kidnapped. Should Huggyface and myself go after Mister Freeze or go in a rescue mission of Miss Iceland?"

Batgirl tells Wordgirl "I trust your judgement. You and the monkey go and rescue the beauty queen. The twins, myself and Panama will form a coalition to crash Mister Freeze's robbery party. Good luck on the mission." They hug each other before Wordgirl and Huggyface fly off to the place where they heard the cries for help.

Panama then tells Batgirl "You ride on my back to the party site. Just do me one small favor."

Batgirl asks Panama "What is it?"

Panama tells Batgirl "Do not look down and please do not scream. It is enough that in shows involving Becky And Her Raiders, fans scream like we are those musicians from Liverpool England when they came to New York City back in 1964 on a television show."

Batgirl says to Panama "Believe it or not. I was on of those young ladies who screamed my lungs out when they sang 'I Wanna Hold Your Hand'."

Panama whispers to herself "This never happened to that salsa singer from New York City when he sang 'La Murga De Panama' on Panamanian television when I was living In Portobelo Panama on a New Years Eve show in 1999." Huh? What was that again? More to come. I do not know the characters of Wordgirl and Batman.


	15. Wordgirl And Huggyface Are On A Rescue Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Batgirl who is in the company of the Isthmus Sisters who are Donna and Debi as well as the company of the History Nut Isthmus "Panama" Squirrel are getting ready to nip a robbery attempt by Mister Freeze and his henchmen Chill and Shivers to receive a down payment from the rich people in Gotham City, Wordgirl and her trusted partner and mentor Captain Huggyface to rescue Miss Iceland who was kidnapped my Mister Freeze in an attempt to make her his wife.

At this time Wordgirl who has Captain Huggyface riding on her back since he cannot fly are on the way to rescue Miss Iceland who is trapped inside a cage with the temperature dropping into the near freezing range in a way to break her will so she would surrender her will to marry a villain that she would not marry if "He was the last man on Earth."

Miss Iceland thinks to herself "Great, the temperature in this room is getting very cold. Cough cough. I am afraid that I am catching a head cold. I can only hope that Batman and Robin can rescue me before it is too late." Then she cries out for help one more time even though her voice is weakened by the cold weather inside the room.

Wordgirl who is then closing in on the icy building that has a yellow light on where the beauty queen is trapped then hears the cries for help as she and Huggy see an open window where the yellow light is coming from. Wordgirl then tells her mentor and partner in a voice of caution "We have to be careful since you and I do not have x ray vision to see if there is a real person or a decoy."

Then as soon as the duo fly through the open window of the ice building, Wordgirl and Huggyface are shocked to see Miss Iceland face down on the cement floor as she is out cold from the freezing temperature as Wordgirl starts to ask the beauty queen after she breaks the bars of the cage with her super strength "Young lady, are you all right? I am Wordgirl and this my partner Captain Huggyface. We are your rescue team. Can you hear me now? (No Wordgirl is not plugging cell phones).

Miss Iceland then opens her eyes as soon as Wordgirl is able to gently place her in her arms from her prone position to get to her feet as she tells Wordgirl "Gee the home is haunted. Now I am seeing things like a young girl and a monkey attending to me. I was expecting Batman and Robin. What happened to them? I could have sworn that two men fitting that description were seen with Mister Freeze."

Huggyface tells her student "I think the cold temperature has affected her judgement. Man it is cold inside."

Miss Iceland then corrects Huggyface by telling him "Monkey friend, the song is called 'Baby It's Cold Outside'. I was going to sing that song for the talent competition portion of the pageant. Now please get me out of this prison. I am...achoo...staring to catch a cold."

Then Wordgirl tells Miss Iceland "Ice before beauty. I mean...age before beauty. Let me get you out of this jam. This Mister Freeze is one bad mother..."

Miss Iceland tells Wordgirl in a scolding tone "Watch your language."

Wordgirl replies to Miss Iceland "I was going to say a mother villain. You know that I do not swear unless I am on trial."" (Wrong Side Of The Law).

Miss Iceland then shares a great laugh with Wordgirl and Huggyface. Meanwhile back at Wayne Manor Mister Freeze is starting to ask the guests at Bruce Wayne's party to get into the swimming pool when the fake Batman and Robin with Chill as Batman and Shivers as Robin enter the area of battle to take on Mister Freeze as Dick Grayson tells Bruce Wayne in a tone of anger "How dare these clowns pretend to be us? This has gone far enough with the mockery."

Bruce tells his ward Dick "Richard. Tone it down. It is always darkest before the dawn. I just have the feeling that a rescue team is coming soon. Detective Squirrel and Coach Moreno have never let us down."

In the meantime Isthmus "Panama" Squirrel who is flying Batgirl on her back and the Isthmus Sisters are flying overhead as they Batgirl tells Mister Freeze the punchline "Sorry Mister Wayne to crash your party like this. The rescue team is coming to end this charade. Go get them girls." More to come. I do not won the characters of Batman and Wordgirl.


	16. Let The Laughing Games Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batgirl as well as her new allies Isthmus "Panama" Squirrel and the identical twins Donna and Debi Isthmus are making their entrance to stop Mister Freeze and his two henchmen Shivers and Chill who are dressed up as Robin and Batman respectively to end their plan to take a deposit from the millionaires to prevent Gotham City from being a winter wonderland.

Mister Freeze and his two henchmen are shocked to see Batgirl being carried by Isthmus "Panama" Squirrel and her assistants identical twins Donna and Debi Isthmus flying toward them as he yells at his henchmen Batman and Robin (the fake ones) "Do not just stand there. Got get them. I have worked too hard for this plan to fail."

Then Shivers succeeds to strike Donna on her ribcage as he connects with her with a solid right hand as Donna grunts in pain as her attempt to take out on of the henchmen fell short the first time as she falls into the swimming pool which gets Debi to say "Great dive big sister. I would give it a ten."

Donna replies to her younger sibling by two minutes "Cough cough. Getting the water out of my lungs. Very funny. Now take care of your end of the bargain. I will be okay." She then gives Debi the thumbs up signal as Debi returns the favor.

Then Debi uses her fighting skills that are combined with her gymnastics training to execute a wrestling move that would make Jaguar Yokota proud by using a monkey flip move on Chill who attempts to punch her in the same rib area as her older sister but missed as Debi executes her patented monkey flip move on Chill who then falls into the swimming pool with Debi on top of him while Donna and Shivers are engaged in a slugfest in the swimming pool which draws cheers from the millionaires as the battle in the swimming pool is going on.

Finally Mister Freeze is battling Batgirl by telling her "I placed you In a block of ice once. My pleasure to do it...ugh." Batgirl places a well timed kick to Mister Freeze's chin as he falls down on the cement floor as Batgirl wiggles her ring finger to tell him "not this time."

At this time Panama Squirrel then is getting ready to use her two drumsticks she calls "Beats" as she tells Batgirl "Pardon me Batgirl. This drumstick will take out Senior Freeze. Then Beats will take out his henchmen."

Batgirl tells Panama Squirrel "Be my guest. Have fun." Then Panama hits Mister Freeze on top of his noggin with her right hand with the drumstick as Mister Freeze was not able to avoid getting hit by her drumstick as he passes out from the blow to his forehead.

Then Panama tells her assistants "Girls. Just hold those two super hero wannabes for me. Let me say that you two are going to be a get a nice drum 'beat' from me. Get it?" Then Donna holds Shiver in a wrestling hold she calls the Nelson as Panama hit Shivers on top of his noggin as he takes the ten count and then she gives Chill the same treatment by hitting him on top of his noggin with her left hand drumstick. All three villains are kayoed as the guests at the party give them a standing ovation.

Then Ronnie Moreno who is at the party as an undercover police officer for the Colonial Fair City police where is on duty as a special assistant and his former partner with the Portobelo Police in Panama Robert Squirrel say in unison "Let give these fine young ladies a hand for saving the evening." Then as the guests at the party applaud the battle, the heroines then acknowledge the cheers by holding hands and doing a curtesy.

Meanwhile back where Miss Iceland was being held as a prisoner by Mister Freeze, Wordgirl gets a call on her wristwatch from Donna Isthmus that tells her "Wordgirl and Captain Huggyface. With the assistance of Batgirl, the villains have been defeated. How is it over there at the other place? Over."

Wordgirl tells her cousins and Batgirl "Everything here is cooler than the backside of a pillow. Miss Iceland, myself and Huggy have been jamming to the song 'Everything Is Beautiful'. We are just waiting for someone to give her a ride back to the venue where the beauty pageant is bring held. I can only be able to carry Huggyface with me. I am not Captain Marvel you know."

Batgirl tells Wordgirl "Do not panic. Captain Marvel is not in our league anyway. We will be there soon enough as soon as the mess is cleaned up here at Wayne Manor. Ciao." More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl and Batman.


	17. Time to take the criminals back to prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Batgirl and the Lexicon Bandits have saved the evening from being an icy cold reception courtesy of Mister Freeze and his henchmen, the clean up duty of taking the villains to the Gotham City Correctional Center is just beginning.

Commissioner James Gordon along with Gotham City Police Chief O'Hara are impressed that Batgirl with the assistance of her new teammates the Lexicon Bandits who are identical twins Donna and Debi Isthmus and their family friend Isthmus "Panama" Squirrel were able to defeat in battle Mister Freeze along with his two henchmen Shivers and Chill who at this time had their masks removed by the twins, Bruce Wayne and his ward Richard "Dick" Grayson were relieved that their identities as the good guys in Gotham were spared.

When the faces of the two villains get revealed, Commissioner Gordon is shocked to see who he thinks are really Batman and Robin by saying in disbelief "These guys have been the guardians of our world? I am shocked beyond words."

Batgirl tells James in a laughing tone of voice "I seriously doubt that these two men who are working for Mister Freeze dad, I mean Commissioner Gordon."

James is thinking to himself "Batgirl called me dad. Could she be Barbara Gordon? Come on James, the stress of this event is getting to me."

At this time several police officers with the Gotham City Police Department show up and handcuff the trio of villains who are still knocked out by the blows on their noggins from Panama Squirrel's drumsticks she calls 'Beats' as one of the male officers tells Panama Squirrel "Good job kid. Maybe you can take on that super heroine from New York City who goes by the moniker Squirrel Girl in a shoot fight. What do you say?"

Panama Squirrel then tells the male officer with a smile on her face "Bring it on. All she has to do is show her pretty self in Fair City and let the games begin. Oh by the way Batgirl, if we are not needed here, the twins and myself have to uh tend to take care of Miss Iceland who is likely freezing in a cell somewhere in this town. It is too bad that Mister Freeze is out like a damaged traffic light so he could spill the beans where she is located."

Donna Isthmus then tells Panama Squirrel in a sarcastic tone "Maybe one of you nuts can guide us to her location."

Batgirl then tells the other heroines "Thank you for your cooperation. See you ladies in the funny papers. Goodbye and Godspeed." Then Bruce Wayne and his guests wave goodbye as Batgirl and her mates then leave the area of the party with Batgirl jogging out of the manor while the heroines are flying away.

Dick Grayson then tells Bruce "It is amazing that with the help of Detective Squirrel and Coach Moreno, the crime that was supposed to happen was halted."

Bruce then tells his ward "That is true. It is always nice to have help from our friends from foreign lands to lend their expertise to put a stop to this crime. Now let this party begin once again." Then the song that is played on a DVD player called "Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy" plays as the guests start to dance with each other.

In the meantime Wordgirl and her monkey partner Captain Huggyface are covering Miss Iceland with a warm towel so the effects of a possible cold fade away. Wordgirl then tells Miss Iceland "Would you like to sing with me the song 'Cold Love?'"

Miss Iceland tells Wordgirl in a tone of anger "What are you? A masochist?"

Wordgirl tells Miss Iceland "No. But I know a huge amount of masochists who go to super hero movies that will never touch my happy ending when Huggyface and myself defeated Miss Power in battle. The Lexicon Bandits rule!" (She is talking about the PBS Kids cartoon movie "The Rise Of Miss Power" that will never be defeated in terms of a happy ending unlike that Marvel movie of a group of super heroes that beat Thanos.) More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl and Batman.


	18. And Now For The Wrap Up Of This Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Mister Freeze and his two henchmen wind up in a prison in Gotham City, the loose ends of this story will be tied up.

At this time Donna and Debi Isthmus show up to the hideout where Miss Iceland is in the company of Wordgirl and her monkey partner Captain Huggyface, Wordgirl asks her cousins in a sarcastic tone "What took you two so long to get here?"

Debi who is the younger sibling to her older sister Donna by two minutes and is known for her sharp wit tells her cousin "Cousin Wordgirl and Captain Huggyface. Would you believe that we were stopped by a nice policeman for jay flying near the Wayne Manor?"

Wordgirl tells Debi in a tone of huh? "No I do not believe you at all. Now can you give us the low down what happened to Mister Freeze and his henchmen. We would like to know. Right Miss Iceland?"

Miss Iceland who at this time has taken off her blanket that Wordgirl gave her to keep her warm "Ah-choo! Sorry about that kids. My head cold is starting to fade away. Oh by the way those two guys who looked like Batman and Robin were fakes. What happened to them?"

Donna Isthmus who is more serious in nature than her younger sibling then tells Miss Iceland "Let's just say that Panama Squirrel did a number on them by using her drumsticks called 'Beats' to send them as well as Mister Freeze into submission. They are on their way to prison. Now one of us has to take you back to your destination."

Miss Iceland then tells the heroines "I will need a lift to get to the hotel where the beauty pageant is being held. Unless the contest is already finished."

Then Wordgirl gets a communications call on her belt from Batman who at this time is with his partner Robin at the Batcave located in Wayne Manor. Batman then speaks to all of the heroines "Hello Wordgirl, Captain Huggyface and the twins. I am currently at the Bat cave with Panama Squirrel and Batgirl. I just had a chat with the pageant officials. The pageant was postponed until all of the contestants can appear in the swimsuit, evening gown and talent competitions. The officials will hold the remainder of the contest as soon as we all meet the depressed. I mean meet the media in another press conference In about one hour at police headquarters. See you soon or else see with you the creature of the dark lagoon."

Then Donna tells Miss Iceland in a tone of happiness "Come on Miss Iceland. Get on my back and I will give you a ride to the pageant hotel. Just do not look down while I am in flight. I do not take lightly to screaming. Debi, Wordgirl and Captain Huggyface, you get ready to meet the depressed I mean the press. See you kids later. Up and away." At this time Miss Iceland gets on Donna's back as they fly away.

Then Wordgirl tells her mates "Okay team. Now to meet the depressed I mean the press of Gotham City. Gee I am starting to speak like one of those conservative talk show hosts."

Then as the Dynamic Duo, the Lexicon Bandits featuring Wordgirl and Captain Huggyface are in attendance at the press conference at the Gotham City Police Headquarters, Batman asks Nellie Majors in a tone of sarcasm "Nellie would you mind issuing your readers at the Gotham Herald an apology for why Robin and myself as well as some members of the super hero group wear masks?"

Nellie replies "I am sorry I doubted your integrity as a super hero as well as Robin. When I saw what that imposters looked like underneath their masks, I felt remorse that two guys who have faces only a mom could love, were the real criminals in this town. I repent in sackcloth and ashes for my bad judgement."

Then Batman then tells the audience "Now that Nellie has seen the light we all start by singing that tune that was performed by those four lads from Liverpool England called 'I Wanna Hold Your Hand.'" Then everyone in the room starts to sing "I Wanna Hold You Hand." as Wordgirl and her mates as well as Batgirl start to dance while Batman sings the tune with Robin chiming in.  
The end of this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it is a parody of the television show with some 1960s rock and roll music to end these shows. Take that Marvel studios and your band of super heroes who just do not get it that having fun is the name of the game.


End file.
